In many articulated machines known, the steering of the machine is accomplished by the operator providing a steer input and, then in order to stop the steering, he must return the steering wheel to its centered position and at times even turn the steering wheel in the reverse direction in order to fully stop the steering. This known type of steering works well, however, the operator must continually make various steer inputs in order to achieve a desired steering angle. Furthermore, many known systems provide emergency steering in the event the primary mode of steering fails. However, in some steering arrangements, detecting the failure of the primary steering is at times difficult and/or unreliable. It is desirable to provide an electro-hydraulic system that reduces operator fatigue, improves steering performance and provides a backup steering that automatically provides emergency steering in the event the primary steering fails.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.